Evil Heroes (M2DD)
The Evil Heroes are a band of Villains encountered across Aipotiim, and in temporary post-game dungeons. They are the side Antagonists of Miitopia 2: Darker Days. Appearance The Evil Heroes appear to be the Protagonist's party from Greenhorne. They are white-eyed black silhouettes with the Dark Sun's face on their chests that retain the shape of the Protagonist, Teammate #1, Teammate #2, & Teammate #3. Actions Encounter Enrohneerg Protagonist: '''So it's been a while. Do you think we will meet OUR mirror selves in this dimension? '''2nd Mii: '''Actually, I think... oh no. They're right over there. The camera pans out to reveal the Evil Heroes. '''Evil Protagonist: '''Well, well, well. It seems you found the secret mirror portal. The names Evil Name, terrible to meet you. '''Protagonist: '''What do you want from us? '''Evil Protagonist: '''Master Sun's Name told us you were going to come here. He told us to stop you from reaching the Sameworld. '''Evil Teammate #1: '''And we are going to make SURE you wont live to tell the story! '''Evil Heroes simultaneously: '''GET READY TO FEEL THE PAIN! The battle starts Post-battle '''Protagonist: Admit it, your defeated, Evil Name! 'Evil Protagonist: '''Fine! You win, Name! But mark my words, this isnt the last you'll see of... '''Evil Heroes simultaneously: '''THE EVIL HEROES! The Evil Heroes run away. The Evil Heroes ran off east! '''Protagonist: '"Evil Heroes".... '1st Teammate: '''Let's just follow them, Name. = (This will be the post-battle cutscene transcript for the rest of the game until Sameworld) = Prevyusgate '''Evil Protagonist: '''So we meet again at Dryland Way, the halfway point of Prevyusgate. The camera pans out to reveal the Evil Heroes again. '''Evil Protagonist: '''Its a shame you wont make it one step further! Because we're about to smash you into blood! Lots of blood! Dripping, oozing blood! The battle starts. Sameworld '''Evil Protagonist: '''You reached the Sameworld?!?!?!? '''Protagonist: '''That's right, and I defeated all the other monsters too. '''Evil Protagonist: '*Huff* Welp, it's clear that theres nothing that can stop you... but theres still one evil team your forgetting. us! Battle starts. Sameworld Post-Battle '''Evil Protagonist: '''grrrrrr.... '''Protagonist: '''When will you learn, Evil Name? '''Evil Protagonist: '''Grrrrrr...... Fine!!! You win, Loser Squad!!! We're done for!!! We surrender!!! Come on guys, we have to report to Sun's Name about our failure... '''Evil Teammate #1: '''What punishment will he give us this time? I hope he doesn't take our faces... The Evil Heroes surrendered......? '''Teammate #1: '''Seems like they learned their lesson, Name. Let's go. Temporary Dungeon '''Evil Protagonist: '''Well, well, well. If it isnt Name and the loser squad. You thought you were rid of us, right? WRONG! We heard that these "Temporary Dungeons" have been appearing ever since you found the Travelers' Hub. Well, we were told to guard the captive traveler, and we're NOT going to let you save them! '''Evil Heroes simultaneously: '''NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT! Battle starts. Temporary Dungeon Post-battle '''Evil Protagonist: '''OK, OK! We promise this time! We wont mess with you anymore, just leave us alone!!! Okay, Now I'm POSITIVE the Evil Heroes Surrendered! Trivia * This is the second instance of the number of the beast in the Miitopia series, because their HP, Magic, Earned Gold, and earned EXP are all 666. ** The first instance is Terror Fiend's HP *The Evil Heroes have no Mii Cast entry in the journal Category:Postgame Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Miis Category:MegaFandroidFan9001 Category:Aipotiim Category:Miitopia 2: Darker Days